Events
__TOC__ Introduction Horse Haven: World Adventures holds various types of events for its players on regular basis. Some of them introduce new activities and gameplay elements, while others offer time-limited items such as decorations or customization items. Occasionally, some special new horse breeds are introduced into the game. To stay tuned in to any of the events happening at one time, players can simply tap on the event board, which can be found on both the US and France’s farms. The first two events introduced to the game will be the Royal Race event and the Arabian Nights event. The Royal Race event begins on June 18th GMT, 2015 and ends on July 2nd GMT, 2015 corresponding to the British Royal Race in real world! The Arabian Nights event begins on June 18th GMT, 2015, and ends on July 18th GMT, 2015. Ongoing Event 'Constellation Horse Event - Virgo' Our next shining star is Libra Horse, a charismatic breed that loves to show off on the stage! These incredible horses are available during Virgo zodiac Sign period - from since Sept. 24th, GMT, 2015 to Oct. 23rd, GMT, 2015. In the Constellation Horse Event series, 12 Constellation Horses are introduced to the game, one by one, according to zodiac sign dates. Each Constellation Horse is only able to be obtained by purchasing or by breeding , during the zodiac sign period it stands for. But once you get it, it will stay in your stable for good. Each Constellation Horse can be bred through a special breeding combination, which will be shown with zodiac symbols on the breeding UI. The in-game Horsepedia will offer you a detailed breeding recipe to help to get a constellation horse. But please note that, like breeding normal horses, it all depends on luck. As an extra gift, each time you get your first Constellation Horse of a new zodiac sign (either by breeding or purchasing), you will be rewarded with a special Constellation Decoration, also unique to each zodiac sign. Finally, the tattoo of a Constellation Horse you get through breeding will look different from that of a Constellation Horse you get through payment. 'Timetable of 12 Constellation Horse Events in a Year' Note: the first Leo Horse month lasts from July 30th, GMT to Aug. 22nd, GMT, due to the release date of Version 2.7.0. But the next Leo Horse month in 2016 will begin timely on July 23rd GMT. 'Okertoberfest Event' During the event, you’ll be able to participate in Quiz Games to earn event-exclusive resources which then can be used to build a special decoration item hidden inside our Mysterious Tent. You’ll be able to continue completing quizzes after the Event, but then you’ll be rewarded with regular resources, such as coins or diamonds. 3 event-exclusive resources are: Pretzel, Sausage and Mustard. There’s 1 event-exclusive decoration item (a Carousel) hidden inside the Mysterious Tent. A Mysterious Tent is available to every player who reaches lvl 9 during the event. Oktoberfest Event is available from Sept. 9th'', GMT'', 2015 to Oct. 10th, GMT, 2015. Permanent Events 'Breeding Event' Since Version 2.7.0, a new, once-a-month event is introduced into the game: Breeding Event. This event starts on the same day that the new Constellation Horse Event is triggered. Unlike the Constellation Horse Event, the Breeding Event ends after just one or two weeks, and the next Breeding Event begins when another Constellation Horse Event is launched. For a more detailed timetable, please refer to the Constellation Horse Event Timetable. During each Breeding Event, players are offered a favorable discount regarding the cost and time it takes to breed. More specifically, whenever a player breeds two horses during the event, he or she will gain a discount of up to 50% in breeding cost. Also, the time to get a foal from the breeding stable will be shortened. A special UI will indicate how much it is saved, either in terms of time or cost. In addition, each day that the Breeding Event is going on, players will have one chance to expand the possibility of getting the foal they want – for free! But only one free chance is available in a day. The first Breeding Event kicks off on July 30th GMT, 2015 and ends two weeks following that. But the second one will start on August 23rd GMT, 2015, the same day as the beginning of the Constellation Horse Event: Virgo. Timetable of Past Events